ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice: Invasion
This is the Second Season of Young Justice, titled "Invasion". It will Feature the Team facing a threat from Space. Other Heroes and Villians will appear, and set five years after the first season. Characters Heroes *'The Team:' **'Nightwing (Voiced by - Jesse McCartney)' **'Superboy (Voiced by - Nolan North)' ***'Wolf (Vocals by - Dee Bradley Baker)' **'Miss Martian (Voiced by - Danica McKellar)' **'Wonder Girl (Voiced by - Mae Whitman)' **'Blue Beetle III (Voiced by - Eric Lopez)' **'Lagoon Boy (Voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal)' **'Artemis (Voiced by - Stephanie Lemelin)' **'Robin II (Voiced by - Cameron Bowen)' **'Bumblebee (Voiced by - Masasa Moyo)' **'Mal Duncan (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson) - Becomes the new Guardian' **'Beast Boy (Voiced by - Logan Grove)' **'Impulse (Voiced by - Jason Marsden) - Becomes an official member of the Team' **'Batgirl (Voiced by - Alyson Stoner)' **'Garth/Aqualad II (Voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal) - Will also serve as the new Aqualad alongside Lagoon Boy' **'Secret (Voiced by - Masasa Moyo) - Becomes an official member of the Team' **'Cissie King-Jones/Arrowette (Voiced by - Andrea Baker) - Becomes an official member of the Team' *'The Justice Leauge:' **'Aquaman (Voiced by - Phil LaMarr)' **'Batman (Voiced by - Bruce Greenwood)' **'The Flash (Voiced by - George Eads)' **'Superman (Voiced by - Nolan North)' **'Martian Manhunter (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'Green Arrow (Voiced by - Alan Tudyk)' **'Wonder Woman (Voiced by - Maggie Q)' **'Red Tornado (Voiced by - Jeff Bennett)' **'Hal Jordan (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' **'John Stewart (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'Black Canary (Voiced by - Vannesa Marshall)' **'Captain Marvel (Voiced by - Chad Lowe)' **'Hawkman (Voiced by - James Remar)' **'Hawkwoman (Voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)' **'Captain Atom (Voiced by - Michael T. Weiss)' **'Dr. Fate (Both Voiced by - Nolan North and Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'Plastic Man (Voiced by - Tom Kenny)' **'The Atom (Voiced by - David Kaye)' **'Icon (Voiced by - Tony Todd)' **'Black Lightning (Voiced by - Levar Burton)' **'Zatanna (Voiced by - Lacey Chabert)' **'Rocket (Voiced by - Kali "Kittie" Troy)' **'Red Arrow (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman) - Who has a Clone in which turns out to be the Mole' **'Adam Strange (Voiced by - Michael Trucco)' *'Later Members of the League:' **'Booster Gold (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman)' ***'Skeets (Voiced by Tom Kenny)' **'Vixen (Voiced by - Gina Torres)' **'Guy Gardner (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' **'Blue Devil (Voiced by - Lex Lang)' **'Rocket Red (Voiced by - Peter Lurie)' **'Firestorm (Voiced by - Cedric Yarbrough)' **'Ice (Voiced by - Jennifer Hale)' **'Fire (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle)' Other Heroes *'Spectre (Voiced by - Gary Cole)' *'Cyborg (Voiced by - Bumper Robinson)' *'Jonah Hex (Voiced by - Thomas Jane)' *'Saint Walker (Voiced by - Cam Clarke)' *'Indigo-1 (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle)' *'Catwoman (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle)' *'Guardian (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman)' *'Kid Flash (Voiced by - Jason Spisak)' *'Manta/Aqualad I (Voiced by - Khary Payton) - working undercover for Nightwing serving with his Father, Black Manta after the Death of Tula' *'Donna Troy/Troia (Voiced by - Lacey Chalbert)' *'Helena Bertineli/ Huntress III (Voiced by - Venessa Marshall) Villains *'Darksied (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' **'Mantis (Voiced by - Mark Hamill)' **'Kalibak (Voiced by - Michael Dorn)' **'Dessad (Voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' **'Granny Goodness (Voiced by - Pat Carrol)' *'The Light:' **'L-1/Vandal Savage (Voiced by - Miguel Ferrer)' **'L-2/Ra's Al Ghul (Voiced by - Oded Fehr)' **'L-3/Lex Luthor (Voiced by - Mark Rolston 1st season, Clancy Brown second season)' **'L-4/Queen Bee (Voiced by - Marina Sirtis)' **'L-5/Black Manta (Voiced by - Khary Payton) - Serves as Ocean Master's replacement''' **'L-6/The Brain (Voiced by - Corey Burton)' **'L-7/Klarion The Witch Boy (Voiced by - Thom Adcox)' **'Bane (Voiced by - Danny Trejo)' **'Sportsmaster (Voiced by - Nick Chinlund)' **'The Riddler (Voiced by - Dave Franco)' **'Injustice League:' ***'Count Vertigo (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' ***'The Joker (Voiced by - Brent Spiner)' ***'Black Adam (Voiced by - Arnold Vosloo)' ***'Wotan (Voiced by - Bruce Greenwood)' ***'Ultra-Humanite (Vocals by - Dee Bradley Baker)' ***'Poison Ivy (Voiced by - Alyssa Milano)' ***'Atomic Skull (Voiced by - Lex Lang)' **'Injustice Society (re-created by Savage since 1940's-50's and 60's:' ***'Gentleman Ghost (Voiced by - Neil Dickson) - the leader' ***'Solomon Grundy (Voiced by - Corey Burton)' ***'Icicle, Jr. (Voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal)'' ***'Ragdoll (Voiced by - Doc Hammer)' ***'Artemis/Huntress II (Voiced by - Stephanie Lemelin) - used a Glamour Charm to prevent her identity from being revealed' ***'Wizard (Voiced by - Corey Burton)' ***'Thinker (Voiced by - Maurice LaMarche)' **'Blackbriar Thorn (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'Blockbuster (Voiced by - Rene Auberjonois)' **'The Rogues:' ***'Captain Cold (Voiced - Steve Blum)' ***'Trickster (Voiced by - Mark Hamill)' ***'Heat Wave (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' ***'Weather Wizard (Voiced by - Corey Burton)' ***'Mirror Master (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman)' **'Mammoth' **'Shimmer'' **'Devastation (Voiced by - Diane DeLano)' **'Felix Faust (Voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' **'Hugo Strange (Voiced by - Adrian Pasdar)' **'Icicle, Sr. (Voiced by - James Remar)' **'Killer Frost (Voiced by - Sarah Shahi)' **'League of Shadows:' ***'Black Spider (Voiced by - Josh Keaton)' ***'Hook' ***'Sensei (Voiced by - Keone Young)' **'Mr. Freeze (Voiced by - Keith Szarabajka)' **'Professor Ivo (Voiced by - Peter MacNichol)' **'Psimon (Voiced by - Alan Tudyk)' **'Riddler (Voiced by - Dave Franco)' **'Secret Six:' ***'Scandal Savage (Voiced by - Tricia Helfer)' ***'Catman (Voiced by - Richard Grieco)' ***'Bane (Voiced by - Danny Trejo)' ***'Deadshot (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman)' ***'Jeannette (Voiced by - Kath Soucie)' ***'Ragdoll (Voiced by - Doc Hammer)' **'Psycho Pirate (Voiced by - Jeffery Combs)' Other Villians *'The Pengiun (Voiced by - Nolan North)' *'Despero (Voiced by - Keith David)' *'Clayface (Voiced by - Nolan North)' *'Two-Face (Voiced by - Clancy Brown)' *'Larfleeze (Voiced by - Daran Norris)' *'The Mad Hatter (Voiced by - Peter MacNicol)' *'Black Mask (Voiced by - Nolan North)' *'Killer Croc (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' *'Harley Quinn (Voiced by - Tara Strong)' *'Atrocitus (Voiced by - Wade Williams)' *'Anti-Monitor (Voiced by - Peter Cullen)' *'Lobo (Voiced by - David Sobolov)' *'Sinestro (Voiced by - Scottie Ray)' *'Killer Frost (Voiced by - Sarah Shahi)' *'Star Sapphire (Voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)' *'Cheetah (Voiced by - Claudia Black)' *'Metallo (Voiced by - Paul Blackthorne)' *'Brainiac (Voiced by - Jonathan Frakes)' *'Gorrlia Grodd (Voiced by - Brian George)' *'The Scarecrow (Voiced by - Charlie Adler)' *'Giganta (Voiced by - Jennifer Hale)' *'Bizzaro (Voiced by - Nolan North)' *'Major Force (Voiced by - Fred Tatasciore)' *'Starrro (Vocals by - John DiMaggio)' **'The Faceless Hunter (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' *'Cheshire (Voiced by - Kelly Hu)' Others *'G. Gordon Godfrey (Voiced by - Tim Curry)' *'Jimmy Olsen (Voiced by - Sam Riegel)' *'Lois Lane (Voiced by - Vanessa Marshall)' *'Catherine Corbert (Voiced by - Stephanie Lemelin)' *'Vicki Vale (Voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)' *'Jack Ryder (Voiced by - Jeff Bennett)' *'Alfred Pennyworth (Voiced by - Jeff Bennett)' *'Bibbo (Voiced by - Miguel Ferrer)' *'Lucis Fox (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Carol Ferris (Voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)' *'Harvey Bullock (Voiced by - Fred Tatasciore)' *'Com. James Gordon (Voiced by - Corey Burton)' *'King Faraday (Voiced by - Clancy Brown)' *'Kassidy Savage (Voiced by - Katie Griffin)' *'Jor-El (Voiced by Mark Rolston)' *'Kara Zor-El/Supergirl (Coleen O'Shuganessy)' Episodes Category:TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Animation Category:Superheroes